


Zimno

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Lucifer, Lucek narzeka, Lucek pyta, M/M, jesień, park, przytulasy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam i Lucyfer spacerują po parku w nie bardzo sprzyjających do tego warunkach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zimno

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fic, który wypłynął na światło dzienne. Inspirowany serią promptów znalezionych w Google, betowany przez ukochanego Rozbójnika Alilbabę. Enjoy!

\- Wiesz co, Sam? – zagaił Lucyfer, kiedy szli przez park w pewien zimny i wietrzny, jesienny dzień, trzymając się za zesztywniałe z chłodu ręce, odprowadzani wzrokiem wielu zaciekawionych, a czasem zbulwersowanych osób. Gdy w odpowiedzi dostał stłumione „hm?”, wydobywające się gdzieś spod grubego, granatowego szalika owiniętego wokół szyi jego partnera, kontynuował. – Bycie człowiekiem ma jeszcze jedną wadę.  
\- Jaką? – spytał młody Winchester głośniej i odwrócił głowę w stronę upadłego anioła. Nigdy nie znudzi mu się słuchanie jego dziecinnych zażaleń pod tytułem „człowieczeństwo ssie”.  
\- Strasznie marznie się przy takiej temperaturze – oświadczył obrażonym tonem i Sam zaczął zastawiać się, czy to nie on ma większe prawo na skargi. W końcu to on jest człowiekiem dłużej niż Jutrzenka, który stracił łaskę zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu. Prychnął z irytacją i rozbawieniem.  
\- Gdybyś się grubiej ubrał, nie marzłbyś – odparował, chowając nos w warstwie wełnianego szala. Blondyn spojrzał na niego z urazą.  
\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że tak się oziębi? Godzinę temu było cieplej – mruknął. Mijana przez nich młoda dziewczyna w fioletowej kurtce obdarowała ich tak rozanielonym spojrzeniem, że Lucyfer zmarszczył niepewnie nos.  
\- Dlaczego niektóre tak się cieszą, jak nas widzą? – zapytał z niezrozumieniem, automatycznie oglądając się w tył.  
\- Wiesz, dla nich gejowskie pary są takie urocze – wymamrotał łowca i poruszał parokrotnie palcami ręki złączonej z ręką Jutrzenki, żeby chociaż minimalnie je rozgrzać. Niebieskooki wbił w niego skonsternowany wzrok połączony z lekko rozwartymi ustami i Sam przyznał w duchu, że ten wyraz, w połączeniu z zarumienionymi od przeszywającego zimna policzkami, jest całkiem słodki jak na Szatana.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytał już całkiem zbity z tropu upadły.  
\- Och, nie wiem, nieważne. Nigdy nie zrozumiemy heteroseksualnych nastolatek – poinformował go i puścił jego rękę, szybko przyciągając go do siebie i obejmując mocno jego łopatki. W zamian Lucyfer oplótł ręką jego talię, wydając z siebie zadowolony pomruk.  
\- Lepiej? – zapytał Winchester, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed złożeniem całusa na jego skroni.  
\- Lepiej, aczkolwiek nadal mi zimno – odparł swoim typowym, pełnym anielskiego opanowania głosem, tym razem złagodzonym odrobiną czułości, a na zmarzniętej twarzy Sama wykwitł przeciwny ponuremu otoczeniu, pogodny grymas.


End file.
